


Symphonies

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, fan video, this is just a wholesome team vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This show makes me really happy and I tried to capture that- hope I did it justice.Show: Legends of TomorrowSong: Symphonies by Dan Black





	Symphonies




End file.
